Flower One's Guard
Flower One's Guard is a season 110 episode of HTFF. Plot Squabbles is walking at the park and seems to be wanted to be away from someone. He kicks a pebble nearby to somewhere before running away. It's revealed that Gash is chasing him and tripped by a pebble. Gash is pissed by it and trying to beat a pebble up, also furiously stomping it. Squabbles sees it and not aware that he running at the middle of the road and a car about to hit him. The scene quickly changed to Gash, where he still kicking a pebble around the park until he get tripped by another object, which is a flower. Gash sees the flower and angrily trying pulls it out, but failed. He throws some stones into it and later hit it with a signboard. Meanwhile, Frilly appears and see a stop sign is missing before getting himself killed inside the massive pile up that happened later on. Gash later appears with a bench he breaks, decided to throws it into the flower but only get his arm impaled by broken plank. Angered by it, he stomping onto the flower but get his foot impaled through it. Gash is later seen at the ambulance and getting treated by The Mole. Gash sees the flower is still unharmed and decided to continue his job to beat it up. The Mole trying to inject him with a syringe but since Gash no longer with him, The Mole injects(or impales) it directly into Rolly's eye(who is rollerblading at the sidewalk). Gash also manage to steal the ambulance just to crush the flower but Gash doesn't know how to drive, ended up drive directly into the tree. Pissed Gash jumps out of it, ignoring Sunny falling from the tree and a durian falls into his head. Gash, not aware of his previous injury, stomping on it furiously, worsen his injury. He doesn't care about it until the flower is out of his sight. Wilt appears and sees Gash stomping the flower, quickly pushes him away to protect it. Pissed Gash trying to punch Wilt but due his injuries, Gash falls into the nearby road and sees a tire. Gash picks the tire up and trying to toss it into Wilt and the flower. Wilt somehow still wanted to protect it but the tire anyway misses him and the flower. Barker is seen trying to chops downs a tree, but hitting the tire and tossing it somewhere else. Squabbles is seen still alive and concerning about dead Pace inside the car, which actually crashed to a pole. Squabbles sees a tire flying towards him and avoid it, but hit the car instead and causing it to explode. Gash, who actually pretty near to the car, tossed away by the explosion. While flying into somewhere, Gash aware that he gonna lands into the flower and targeting it again. He begin to punch it while flying at the full speed and pushing Wilt away. Gash later ended up being sliced in half by the flower anyway and his body lands near to Frills' and Muddy's picnic. Wilt somehow shocked by how strong the flower is and still wanted to protect it. Emmy appears and easily takes the flower away after watering it. The episode ends when Wilt is tripped by the pebble from earlier of the episode. Moral "Someone must work hard to remains stupid!" Deaths *Frilly is died inside the massive pile-up along with some generic tree friends. *Rolly's eye is impaled by a syringe. *Sunny's head is crushed by a durian. *Pace is found dead inside his car. (death not seen) *Squabbles is dead inside the explosion. *Gash is sliced in half when tossed into the hard flower. Injuries *Gash tripped twice, injures his feet many times and tossed away by the explosion. Trivia *This marks Gash's debut. This also the debut of Barker, Frills and Muddy in regular HTFF episode. *The title of this episode is a pun of "lower one's guard". *Pace is believed died because of heart failure and he's the one who driving towards Squabbles. He might suffered a heart attack after sees Squabbles at the middle of the road. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes Category:Debut Episodes